Two-way wireless e-mail pagers have become popular in recent years. Such wireless pagers can provide access to e-mail from remote locations. For example, a user of a Research In Motion wireless e-mail pager (available from Cingular Wireless, Atlanta, Ga.) can send and receive e-mail over a wireless communication network. With such a pager, the user can stay in contact even while driving a car, taking a bus, walking through a park, etc. Some two-way wireless communication devices provide e-mail services but do not provide access to many server based applications that are now available over the Internet. Some higher end two-way wireless communication devices do provide full access to Internet services; however, they are typically more expensive to purchase and typically have more expensive monthly access fees.
Additionally, two-way wireless pagers do not contain information regarding the specific location of the device. Therefore, wireless pagers cannot easily request location dependent information, which may be valuable information. For example, a user may want to know the location of the closest Chinese Restaurant. Because two-way wireless pagers do not “know” their location, requesting the location of the nearest Chinese Restaurant can be difficult.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for accessing a computer application via a wireless communication network and for requesting location dependent information.